A Heart of Metal
by Black Convoy
Summary: Crystal Tokyo is in its beginning stages, yet the world is not united nor does it show any desire to be united. A private organization known as Celestial Being intends to change that. Gundam 00/Bleach/Sailor Moon x-over. Hotaru centered. Please R&R.
1. Just A Boy

Whew, finally, I got this done. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school got pretty damn intense near the end of the semester. As you all can see, this is another cross-over with Bleach and Gundam 00 , which is now airing on Sci-Fi on Monday nights (Woohoo!). I usually won't do this, but I'm going to give my reasoning for starting this story.

1. I am not quite satisfied with the quality of Mobile Suit Gundam: Crystal Chronicles. However, if any of you happen to like it and wish to see more of it, then I will continue writing.

2. There are a number of pairings I wanted to try. The pairings of this story will be Setsuna F. Seiei/ Hotaru, Setsuna F. Seiei/ Feldt Grace, Toshiro Hitsugaya/ Feldt Grace, Toshiro Hitsugaya/ Hotaru (for Moi Fah), Lockon Stratos/ Mana ( a little treat for Sailor Ra. Also I'm looking forward to how this pairing turns out), Jushiro Ukitake/ Setsuna Meioh, Ichigo Kurosaki/ Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai/ Christina Seirra (new one for me), Fon Spaak/ Ami Mizuno ( always wanted to try a domination pairing), and the others will be mentioned as the story progresses.

Pre- story notes:

The world is divided among three super powers, the UNION, the Advanced European Union (AEU), and the Human Reform League (HRL). Crystal Tokyo is a developing power that is barely ten years old. It has not developed a military of its own, so it requires protection from the UNION in exchange for providing the materials and labor for producing the UNION's mobile suits.

Characters: background summaries for the characters will be provided in the beginning of each chapter:

1. Feldt Grace: A quiet girl of the age of 14. She lost both of her parents when she was young and was raised by her teacher, Chall Acustica. She likes to keep to herself, and is usually found reading a book. Feldt became friends with Hotaru five years before the story started (reasons will be stated in later chapters). She also has a crush on Neil Dylandy because of his kind nature, but she is also aware that he does not share the feeling, but sees her as a little sister.

2. Chall Acustica: The current teacher of Hotaru and her friends. She is 31 years old with white hair and a large scare across the left part of her face. Because of a close relationship with the parents of Feldt Grace, Chall decided to become Feldt's guardian until she could live on her own. She also has a relationship with Hotaru's parents, but tends to ignore questions concerning it or change the subject.

3. Toshiro Hitsugaya: A child prodigy that excels in academics and martial arts, particularly Kenjutsu. Despite being 16, he is subject to teasing about his height and his white hair, thus his hatred of the nickname "Shiro-chan." He has a tendency to be sarcastic which, combined with his business-first attitude, resulted in him not having many friends. Lives with his childhood friend, Momo Hinamori. His two life goals are to find some way to marry Feldt Grace, the only girl he's ever fallen for, and to work as mobile suit mechanic and test pilot. Develops a bitter rivalry with Setsuna F. Seiei.

4. Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy): A 24 year old native of Ireland who works as a professional sniper. He became a part of the Crystal Tokyo police as soon as he entered the country because of his utter hate for terrorism, which took away his parents and his little sister. As a side job, he operates a coffee shop/ bar. He has a laid back personality and has a tendency to comfort those who are down. He treats Hotaru and Feldt as if they were his little sisters because they also know the pain of losing their family. Though he will never admit it, he is usually reminded of his little sister Amy when he sees Hotaru.

Well, now that all of that stuff is out of the way, please enjoy chapter 1 and please review. It will make me very happy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Just a Boy

Kurdistan:

"This battle is waged in the name of God. We are His chosen and shall act as His sword to strike down the non-believers of this nation," was the message that blared through the roars of gun fire from mobile suits and the deafening screams of soldiers in agony. The "battle" was more of a one-sided massacre considering those fighting in the name of "God" were using MSER-04 Anf's against a small number of armed workloaders and children.

One of those children was crouching against the remains of a stone wall, machine gun cradled in his arms. "There is no God in this world," he muttered as the message continued to play. He rose to his feet and started sprinting as fast as he could to the nearest shelter, all the while firing at the large mechs and avoiding the bodies and limbs of his fallen comrades. The young boy skidded to a stop at the next wall of cover so he could catch his breath. Sadly, the spot where he stopped to rest was also the location where two of his friends fell victim to the 20mm x 25 smoothbore rifle of an Anf. Even though he'd been surrounded by death ever since he was six, the boy resisted the urge to throw up at the sight of his friends' mutilated corpses. Still, he had to fight on in order to live past today, a difficult task for a person armed to fight man-to-man. The dark skinned boy reached for his canteen to dry his parched throat, but he stopped upon realizing that something was overshadowing him. He looked up, and just as the boy feared, he saw an Anf looking down at him with the 30mm machine gun on its chin locked on him. At the moment, it seemed as if living to see tomorrow was impossible. That was until a bright pink beam shot through the Anf's head, causing the large mobile suit to collapse. Following the destruction of the first one, five other shots were fired taking out the other mobile suits. The boy looked frantically around for the perpetrator, but saw nobody until he looked up.

There, in the sky was a mobile suit, the likes of which the boy had never seen. It was a humanoid suit, mostly white with a gray chest and gray feet. Yet, what made the boy drop his weapon and stare in awe of the machine were the green particles that came out of its back, taking the shape of angel wings. Slowly, the mobile suit descended from the sky, making the boy return to his senses and grab his gun. He took aim at the machine, just as it landed in front of him. The cockpit opened and the pilot stepped out. "Are you alright, young one," the pilot asked, revealing that it was a woman. The woman climbed down from her strange mobile suit and started to walk towards the boy.

"Stay back," the boy shouted, aiming his machine gun at the woman. In response, the pilot stopped, drew her firearm out of its holster, tossed it towards the boy, and finally raised her arms as a sign of surrender.

"Do you want a chance to change the world," the woman asked, again walking towards the boy. "Are you willing to fight one last time in order to rid the world of war forever," she continued, ignoring the boy's warnings to stay back, even when he shot her in the side. Her willingness to continue plus the effect of her words allowed the woman to get within arm's reach of the boy, upon which she removed her helmet and dropped to her knees. "You have been surrounded by death for too long, young one," she said, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders and meeting his brown eyes with her red ones. The kindness and sincerity in the woman's eyes comforted the boy enough for him to drop his weapon and break down crying in the woman's arms. In the fashion which a mother would comfort her child, the woman pulled the boy into a hug, stroking his black hair. "There, there, I shall protect you until you are ready to fight again," she soothed.

Infinity Academy, Juuban District of Tokyo, 4 years later:

Upon arriving at school, 10th grader, Hotaru Tenoh made her way into her home classroom and over to the desk of her two best friends. "Ohayo, Feldt-chan, Shiro-kun," she greeted, getting both of their attention.

"Ohayo, Hotaru-chan," said Feldt, removing her book from in front of her face. Feldt Grace was a girl surprisingly similar to Hotaru, as far as personality and such were concerned, of course she hadn't been reincarnated or had an alter ego that was a Sailor Senshi. The only physical feature the two girls had in common was that their skin was equally pale to each other. Besides the pale skin, Feldt was about an inch taller than Hotaru and had pink hair with two large curls at the end.

"I told you a million times, don't call me Shiro-kun," growled the boy sitting in front of Feldt. This boy was Toshiro Hitsugaya, the smartest boy in Hotaru's class, but also the shortest and the only one with white hair. Despite his athletic skills, he mostly focused all of his energy on working and his martial arts classes. The reason Hotaru found him to be such a good friend, and even went so far as to develop a small crush on him was that he was loyal to the end, plus he was one of the few boys that wasn't perverted beyond redemption. Unfortunately, she also knew that he had a crush on Feldt, but didn't have the courage to tell her. "So what's new with you," Toshiro asked, noting that Hotaru was a bit more energetic than usual.

"Not much. Setsuna-mama decided to rent out the spare room in the house, and that person is supposed to be moving in today," Hotaru answered, taking her seat in front of Toshiro. "I'm a bit anxious to meet this new person, but I'm also nervous," she trailed off, catching Hitsugaya's arched eyebrow as a sign to stop right there.

"Ah huh, guess what, Hotaru… join the club," Toshiro said in his usual sarcastic tone, making the mostly passive Hotaru wanting to slap some manners into him. "I've been worried about it since you first told us last month," never mind the slapping, sarcasm was just a part of his nature. "Anyway, on a different subject, did either of you hear about the new student joining our class," asked the white haired boy, getting a blank stare from both of the girls.

"New student," asked Feldt, breaking the small period of silence.

"Yup, we're supposed to get some new kid from the Middle East today," replied Toshiro, now leaning back in his chair. "That's all the details I know, but I guess that doesn't matter, 'cause we're going to meet him in a few seconds."

About a second after Hitsugaya finished his sentence, the teacher entered the room. "Ohayo, Acustica-sensei," spoke the whole student body, standing at attention as a white haired woman entered the classroom. As soon as she reached her podium, Chall Acustica signaled for the class to be seated, then motion to a figure at the door to come in. Obeying that signal, a dark skinned boy entered the room and stood beside Chall.

"Class, I would like you to meet our new student, Setsuna F. Seiei," Chall announced, writing the boy's name on the chalk board. "He's from Kurdistan, so I would like all of you to show him kindness and that there are still good people in the world." Expressions of fear and reluctance appeared on the faces of many students who knew of the conflict that was raging in Kurdistan over the past several years, causing them to hesitate in inviting Setsuna from sitting by them. Chall looked at her class with disappointed eyes, until she noticed one girl with her hand raised. "Yes, Hotaru," she spoke, giving the black haired girl permission to speak.

"If it is alright with you, sensei, then Setsuna-kun can sit by me," Hotaru offered, giving a friendly smile to the foreign boy. Setsuna accepted her offer, silently walking over to the empty desk and placing his books on top. "Nice to meet you, Setsuna-kun, I'm Tenoh Hotaru," she said, giving him another friendly smile, hoping to get one in return. However, the thought of returning Hotaru's gesture with the same did not enter into the black haired boy's mind. Keeping his face straight, Setsuna nodded in acknowledgement then turned his attention to Chall. Hotaru sighed, convinced herself that the boy sitting next to her was probably really shy instead being rude, then gave her attention to the teacher and the lesson for the day.

Strangely enough, Hotaru found herself sitting by Setsuna in every class she had, and it was assigned seating in each instance. And in each class period the boy acted pretty much the same, his face buried in a book with nothing to get it out except the bell to change classes. Then again, Hotaru was similar, but at least she completely detached from the world. Maybe that's what made her so interested in Setsuna, the way he was so distant from others like she used to be. "Setsuna-kun," she said in a soft tone, hoping that he would hear, or hopefully respond to her.

"What is it," Setsuna replied, this time, actually giving her eye contact.

"Well, um, after school, my friends and I are going to the coffee shop down the road, and I was wondering if you would like to join us," she offered, inwardly praying that he'd accept.

A few seconds of silence passed before the Kurdish boy returned to his task of collecting his books. Hotaru felt a little disappointed from his lack of an answer, and was about to leave when she saw his lips starting to move from the corner of her eye. "Fine," was the only word to come from his mouth, but it was enough to make the black haired girl drop her books and envelop him in a hug. "Would you mind letting go of me," he asked in monotone, causing Hotaru to blush before fulfilling his request. After that little event, she happily escorted her new friend to his locker, and he did the same for her. Of course, the appearance of the new student brought up questions from Toshiro and Feldt as to why he was following Hotaru.

"How'd you get the new guy to come along," asked Toshiro, slightly irritated that his "private time" with Feldt had been cut short.

"Be nice, Shiro-kun," scolded Hotaru, making the white haired boy frown and ball his fist. However, there was a good part to it when Toshiro's attempt to restrain himself made Feldt giggle. He blushed slightly, but then smiled at the pink haired girl. "Shall we go now," asked Hotaru, bringing her two friends back to the present.

After a five or so minute walk, the four students were standing outside of a small coffee shop and bar called "Haro's." It was owned and run by a 24 year old man named Neil Dilandy, usually with his employee, a blonde girl named Mana. "Well, if it isn't my favorite customers," he said when his green eyes caught sight of Hotaru and her friends. "And somebody new to the group," he added when Setsuna entered the store. "So who's this," asked the Irishman with a slight grin on his face.

"Setsuna F. Seiei," answered the black haired boy bluntly, staring at Neil from the corner of his eye. Neil, in return, just smiled at the boy and shot at him with his hand in a gun shape.

"Hey Mana, we got a newcomer with the group so get the usual," Neil shouted prior to returning to his work.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya boss," the blond shouted back, placing four glasses on a tray. "Honestly, that man," Mana mumbled as she brought the beverages to the four students. Turning her attention to the customers, she handed out the drinks, "glasses of milk for everyone, all on the house."

As soon as the glasses of milk were set in front of them, Toshiro and Feldt started drinking them. Hotaru, with her distaste for the liquid, grimaced and glared at the brown haired shop owner from the corner of her eye. Why did he always have to do that? Fortunately, she was distracted from that thought when she took note that Setsuna wasn't drinking his either. This brought hope to the frail princess that maybe their shared dislike for milk could start off some sort of friendship. Scratch that, he just downed the whole glass in a matter of seconds. "Hey, Hotaru," another distraction from the thought of milk came in the form of Neil Dylandy's voice, "mind if I have a word with your new boyfriend?" Immediately, Hotaru's face turned a light shade of red and she tried to protest, but the laughter of her white haired friend made her give up altogether. She watched as Setsuna got up from his seat quietly and walked over to where Neil was.

"Don't mind the boss, he's always like that," said Mana in an attempt to get Hotaru to cheer up.

"I know," the black haired girl responded with a weak smile. Hotaru had known Neil for six months and was well aware that he treated her and Feldt more like his little sisters than customers. Still, she did wish that he wouldn't tease her like that.

Not liking the direction that this measly thing of a discussion was going, Toshiro decided to speak up. "So, Mana-kun, have you told him yet," he asked the waitress, who blushed and shook her head. "Well, if you don't hurry, some other woman will get him," the white haired teen said, leaning his chair back and placing his hands behind his head. For the second time of the day, Hotaru wanted to hit him, but Feldt got to him first by pushing him even farther back and making him fall.

"Don't be rude," the pink haired girl said in her normal, soft voice, not bothering to lift her eyes from her book. Besides teaching the sarcastic Hitsugaya, Feldt's little stunt provided the group with some much needed humor. That was until a group of misfits entered the bar section of the shop and rudely demanded that Mana tend to them.

"With that type of attitude, you're lucky I don't kick you out," the blonde waitress shot back at them. Unfortunately, that was not the wisest of moves Mana ever made. Angrily, one of the larger men in the group stomped over to her and grabbed her tightly by the wrist.

"Listen bitch, we're soldiers from the UNION who got stationed here 'cause Crystal Tokyo ain't got shit for a fuckin' military! So show some fucking gratitude and get us some drinks," the man shouted, letting spit land all over Mana's face. The brute of a man began to drag the blonde towards the bar, but stopped when Toshiro got in his way. "Look kid, this is adult business so go run along and play with your friends or something."

Despite being overshadowed by a man twice his size, Toshiro stood his ground with his hands in his pockets and his eyes glaring at the UNION soldier. "I guess I found the reason why the military gets such a bad reputation," he said with a frown.

"How do you figure that," the man asked with a smirk.

"Because I'm staring at the fucking reason right now," Toshiro answered, pulling out a fork he'd pocketed and thrusting it into the large man's groin. Immediately, the man collapsed and the white haired student turned to confront his opponent's comrades. "Mana, get Hotaru and Feldt out of here and go get the police," he said, getting ready to fight the other five soldiers.

"Hitsugaya-kun," shouted both Hotaru and Feldt out of concern for their friend.

"Get the hell out of here," Toshiro shouted back, looking at the two girls as a way of getting his message across to them. However, there were serious consequences to taking his eyes off of his opponents, which the white haired boy found out quickly. In the following seconds, Toshiro felt a fist equipped with brass knuckles plow into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and possibly breaking a few ribs. "Damn it," he muttered, slowly slumping to the floor. He found it strange that despite being in so much pain, he was smiling. Maybe it was because he was able to protect his friends, or he was able to make a stand against corrupt people like these thugs, or it could have been that this was the first time he ever heard Feldt express concern for him. Nonetheless, Hitsugaya had gotten himself in fight which he couldn't win. The boy decided just to lie on his back and pray that he would make it to see tomorrow. "Using weapons against a kid, huh... Just goes to show how pathetic you guys are," he taunted them as a larger man than the one he'd dispatched stood over him with a bar stool.

Fortunately for Toshiro, that bar stool would never hit him because the wielder was forced back by a kick in the stomach. "Can you stand," asked Setsuna as he stepped in front of the injured boy.

"What the hell do you think," Hitsugaya replied, trying to get to his feet, but failing in the end. Much to his displeasure, Toshiro was helped to his feet by Hotaru and Feldt, but now wasn't the time to express it.

"Understood," said Setsuna, ready to face the five larger men. "Take care of him," instructed the Kurdish boy prior to moving on the offensive. Pulling out a knife from his back pocket, Setsuna quickly struck the man that was armed, cutting the tendon in his right arm. The next victim was a man who tried to attack him from behind, but instead was tossed over Setsuna's shoulder and rendered unconscious from a dropping knee to the neck. Unfortunately, it was the third man that knew how to get at the child guerrilla and did so by going after Hotaru with a broken beer bottle. Once the black haired boy noticed this, he acted quickly by pushing Hotaru down, thus taking the blow in his left shoulder. Now that Setsuna was injured, the fight was sure to come to an end with defeat, if not for Neil.

"Gentlemen, I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I have to take matters into my own hands," announced the brown haired barkeeper. Unlike Setsuna and Toshiro, Neil was quite intimidating, especially with a sniper rifle in his hands.

"That's a pretty good bluff, Mr. Bartender," spoke the officer in charge of the small group, named Joshua Edwards. "But from what I know, citizens of Crystal Tokyo aren't allowed to own fire arms, especially a dangerous toy like that. Plus, I'm positive there will harsh consequences for killing a soldier of another country's military." The blonde FLAG pilot from Alaska smiled at himself for calling Neil's bluff, but the argument wasn't over much to his surprise.

"There are two flaws in your argument, Mr. Ace of Alaska," said Neil, waving his finger at the FLAG pilot. "First, I'm a sniper for the Crystal Police, so I have permission to have my rifle. Second, if this fighting continues, I will shoot, but it will be in the legs, and this puppy has quite a painful bite to her." Now, the hooligans from the UNION started to worry and backed off.

Everyone's attention was focused on Neil for a long while until the sound of clapping made them look towards the door. "Well done, well done Mr. Barkeeper," said another officer from the UNION who was standing in the doorframe. "I saw the entire fight and I'm impressed with the way you handled my subordinates. You also have my thanks for showing them a little humility," he said, stepping into the light.

"Damn it, Graham, if you were watching the whole time, then why didn't you step in and help," shouted Joshua, but his anger quickly drained from his face, turning into a smirk. "Oh, I get it. You just don't want to get your hands dirty, right, First Lieutenant Graham Aker?"

"I don't really care what you think of me, Joshua," Graham replied, "all I care about is taking you back to base where a punishment will be decided by the higher-ups." As soon as he finished that sentence, the ace of the UNION looked at Setsuna and smiled. "That was some pretty skilled fighting, young man. It almost makes me believe you're a soldier," he finished and walked out of the building with the other soldiers behind him.

The mention of Setsuna reminded Hotaru that his wound still hadn't been treated. It was pretty bad, just as she had anticipated, but it was not serious enough to prevent her powers from healing it. "Setsuna-kun, please just stay still so I can heal your injury," she said as a blue aura formed around her hand. She was about to place her hand on his shoulder, but he quickly shoved her away. "Setsuna-kun…," Hotaru said in shock.

"Don't touch me," Setsuna hissed, his brown eyes glaring at Hotaru. Following that, he stumbled to his feet. Again, Hotaru tried to help, but he pushed her away and gave her the same glare. "I won't repeat myself," he told her while walking towards the table to get his bag. She watched the dark skinned boy walk out the door, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"Why wouldn't you let me help you," Hotaru asked with tears forming in her eyes. After all, it didn't make sense to go on without treating a wound, much less one that serious. By the time she got home, the incident had gotten to her so much that she decided to just go her room and try to sleep it off. As soon as she got inside, Hotaru threw her school bag on her desk, changed out of her uniform, and curled up in her bed.

"Hey kiddo, the new person just got here. Hurry down stairs so you can meet him," said Haruka, but Hotaru decided not to answer, but the sound of her sniffles told Haruka something was wrong. After ten seconds of silence, her "papa" opened the door and approached the crying girl, sat down on the side of her bed, and began stroking her hair. "Come on princess, tell me what's wrong so I can help out," said the senshi of wind, smiling at her daughter.

Out of desperation for somebody to help her overcome the memory and the guilt of that terrible incident, Hotaru latched her arms around her "papa" and buried her face in her chest. "Why, Haruka-papa, why? Because he saved me, he was hurt, but when I tried to heal him, he pushed me away! And he was bleeding badly! So why," she cried.

"Calm down, Firefly, and start slowly from the beginning," said Haruka, now very concerned about what happened to her daughter.

Hotaru, trying to control her crying, took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. "See, there was a new student named Setsuna F. Seiei who joined our class today. I tried to make friends with him and invited him to join Feldt-chan, Toshiro-kun, and myself when we went to Haro's. Things soon got out of hand when some soldiers from the UNION came in and started a fight with Toshiro-kun. One of them tried to attack me with a broken bottle, but Setsuna-kun pushed me out of the way and he was hurt instead. But when I tried to show my gratitude by healing his wound, he pushed me away and left. He's still out there with that bad injury and it's all my fault," she finished, breaking out into tears again.

"I see, so that's what's troubling you," replied the blonde senshi. "Well, if it's bothering you that much, then why don't you tell him? You can do it right now," Hotaru looked up at her "papa" confused. "Come with me and I'll show you what I mean." The senshi of destruction followed her parent down stairs, and was startled by what she saw.

"Setsuna-kun, you're the person renting staying with us," she asked with a dumbfound expression on her face. Setsuna just nodded his head, and went back to whatever he was reading.

"Hey kid, I want to thank you for saving my daughter earlier on today, and she wants to thank you as well," said Haruka, taking the book from the Kurdish boy. "But from what she tells me, you won't let her express her gratitude by healing your wound. So why don't you let her so we can live as a peaceful, happy, family for the next couple of years or however long you're staying?"

"Please return that book to me, it contain private information," Setsuna said, looking straight at Haruka.

"I'll return it if you agree to let Hotaru heal your wound, deal," responded Haruka. Silently, Setsuna nodded his head and reached out for the small book. The Princess of Uranus fulfilled her part of the deal, and watched as the two teenagers went up to Hotaru's room. "Hey, you two, no closing the door. I don't want to have to walk up there and see the both of you naked in bed," Haruka teased.

"That's not funny Papa," shouted Hotaru from her room. "Sheesh, Haruka-papa can be so irritating at times," the Saturian princess mumbled to herself.

"Why are you so insistent on healing me," asked Setsuna as he took off his shirt as instructed.

"Because I want to," Hotaru answered, collecting energy in her hand. "Plus, I would do this for any of my friends," she added and placed her palm on Setsuna's wounded shoulder.

"Friend, huh," he repeated. "You consider me a friend," Setsuna asked before fainting from blood loss and exhaustion.

At first, Hotaru was scared to death, but she eventually calmed down, and decided to stay right where she was with the boy's head in her lap. "Baka, don't scare me like that," she whispered.

"I can't let this stop me," he started to mumble, getting Hotaru's full attention. "I must get stronger so I can become Gundam." Now, she was definitely interested in this mysterious boy. What did he mean? What in the world was Gundam? What were all of these scares on his back? Who exactly was this Setsuna F. Seiei? All of these questions raced through Hotaru's mind as she stared at the sleeping boy.

Outside, another person was watched Hotaru treat Setsuna's wounds. She stood on the hand of a mobile suit, smiling at the teens. "I'm happy for you, Setsuna," said the woman as she brushed strands of red and gold hair out of her face. "Enjoy living as a normal child while you can, because the operation will start soon," she finished and returned to her machine's cockpit. "This is GN-000 0 Gundam, I am returning to base."

* * *

Other stuff:

Playlist (damn it Ra-chan, you got me doing it too!): Friends by Stephanie

Here's a tip (more like I'm just telling you), if you haven't figured out who this woman who watches over Setsuna is: Go read chapter 6 of Rare Pairs by Moi Fah.


	2. The Operation Begins

Sorry it took so long to finish chapter 2. There is just so much stuff I wanted to cover. First off, I would like to thank Harpygirl91, Moi Fah, Sailor Ra, and Cirex for their reviews.

Characters: Backgrounds summaries

1. Graham Aker: A 27 year old ace pilot of the UNION military. Renowned for his skills as a SVMS-09 Flag pilot as well as the test pilot for the Flag. However, an incident in a mock battle with his commander led to an accident which resulted in his commander's machine crashing and exploding. Despite the damage done to his reputation by the incident, Graham has always protected his honor and faithfully fulfilled his orders. Despite his strong sense of honor and responsibility, he has been known to pull off moves that other pilots would consider reckless. One such move has received the name "the Graham Special", a mid-air transformation of his Flag from flight mode to mobile suit mode, because he is currently the only pilot capable of doing it.

2. Billy Katagari: A technical expert for the UNION military. He is often seen working with his close friend, Graham Aker.

3. Regene Regetta: Classified.

4. Allelujah Haptism: A failed subject from the Human Reform League's Super Soldier project. For the most part, Allelujah is a kind hearted individual who dislikes violence. However, he has another personality, Hallelujah, who is a ruthless survivalist and lives for battle. The actions of Hallelujah usually cause Allelujah to suffer periods of emotional torment, accusing himself of being a murderer. Currently, he is 19 years old, approaching 20. Pilot of GN-003 Gundam Kyrios.

5. Tieria Erde: Age unknown. Cold, logical, and absolutely loyal to the super computer Veda, these are three components of Celestial Beings purple haired Gundam Meister. Tieria is one of the most anti-social members of Celestial Being, and rightfully so. He is quick to pass judgment on his fellow Meisters as well as anyone who dares to slightly alter Veda's plans. He pilots GN-005 Gundam Virtue.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Operation Begins

Outer Household:

"Hotaru dear, would you tell Chibi-Setsuna that breakfast is ready," shouted Michiru from the kitchen. Like her beloved Haruka, her other housemate, Setsuna, and her step-daughter, the aqua haired woman had come to accept the Kurdish boy as a new member of her family. Of course, he had his flaws, like his inability to write in Japanese, infrequent bathing, habit of sleeping on the floor, impulsiveness, dislike for being touched, and social awareness of a brick, but she found that the younger Setsuna was a nice person to live with. Fortunately, she, along with her other housemates, was present at the meeting they had with Setsuna's benefactor, so she was well aware of his less-than-pleasant life. One positive aspect of his personality that Michiru took special note of was his willingness to help with the house work, as long as he stayed away from the kitchen.

"Setsuna-kun, breakfast is ready, so please stop doing sit-ups and come down stairs, as in right now," Michiru heard her daughter say, making the motherly senshi of the sea giggle. It made her happy to hear her daughter getting along with him. At first, she was worried that Hotaru would find him frightening or something to that effect, but her reaction to the boy was the exact opposite.

Despite being a former princess, growing up in a life of luxury, and now being a member of the royal court, Michiru still found pleasure in doing the simple things for her family, like making breakfast and so forth. These jobs, however small they were, had their rewards. "Even though it's your day off, you're still up early making breakfast," said a voice that she loved to hear, plus a pair of arms she was so familiar with wrapping around her neck. This was one of those rewards.

"A mother's work is never done, Haruka," replied the violinist, removing her lover's arms from her body and giving the blonde a peck on the cheek, "especially with two growing teenagers in the house."

"Don't tell me that you're starting to think of that kid as your son," Haruka asked, praying that Michiru had gotten out of that motherly mindset. After all, shouldn't fifteen years of raising Hotaru be enough? The answer that question became clear with the grin on the Senshi of Neptune's face; it was a big, fat NO. Even though she expected this answer from her wife, Haruka frowned then moved over to the table to grab her coffee. "Don't get too attached to him, Michi. Remember, his mission will start soon," the blonde stopped when she heard her lover sobbing.

"Please, don't remind me Haruka," requested the princess of Neptune, stopping everything else she was doing. "Whenever I think about it, it breaks my heart. Not just the fact that many people will die, but I worry about what will happen to Hotaru when she finds out. Besides, I think it's just wrong for somebody whose been exposed to war for so long to have to move away, just to be brought back into that horrid cycle," Michiru cried, unintentionally letting her tears drip into her coffee.

"But that can't be helped, can it," spoke the third Outer Senshi, Sailor Pluto. "Remember, this plan must be carried out for the creation of a unified world under Queen Serenity." The green haired woman walked over to cabinet where the mugs were placed, grabbed one, and proceeded to fill the cup with coffee. "As stated in the plan, we are not to make our move until it's our time," Setsuna reminded her house mates, joining them at the table. "This mission will be even more testing than when we had to gather the Talismans, so do not be afraid to stain your hands with blood," she concluded before taking a sip of her beverage.

With the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, the three senshi of the outer planets halted their conversation. "Ohayo Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa," greeted Hotaru with her school bag in hand. "Gomen, I can't sit down to eat because I'm running late to school," she grabbed a slice of toast from the toaster, downed a glass of orange juice, and ran out of the kitchen. "Setsuna-san, hurry up or we will be late." Obviously, her words did not affect the Kurdish boy, as shown by his calmness as he grabbed his breakfast and a bottle of milk from the refrigerator. Instead of vocally greeting the three women, he just nodded his head and walked out of the house.

"That boy needs to learn some social skills, badly," spoke Haruka, taking a sip of her drink.

"Speaking of social skills, it's bad to eavesdrop, even it's from the void between dimensions" added Michiru as she looked towards the refrigerator from the corner of her eye. As soon as the aqua haired woman finished her sentence, a rift in space opened and out stepped a figure the three Outer Senshi were all too familiar with. "Well, now that you're here, my friends and I would like to hear a few more details about this "plan" of yours, if you wouldn't mind?"

Unknown location:

"Jeez, Setsuna-kun, could you go any slower," complained Hotaru as she whirled around to face her friend. "I understand that you've only been in Japan for a week, but you should understand by now that Acustica-sensei doesn't coop well with tardiness," she finished, only to realize that the boy from the Middle East wasn't even paying attention to her. Instead, Setsuna's focus was on his palm-sized computer, that was until Hotaru took it. "Will you put this thing away and hurry," she wasn't able to finish her statement before he'd grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed tightly. "Ow, ow, that hurts, Setsuna-kun," the girl whimpered in pain, but he did not loosen his grip. She took note of the look he was giving her and realized the only way for her to get free was to return his computer. "Here, gomen, I shouldn't have taken it," she said softly, returning the device and then messaging her hurting wrist.

"Gomen, Hotaru," Setsuna said with his back turned to her. "The contents are secrets for me alone," despite his rough tone, there was something in his voice that convinced Hotaru that he was sincere about his apology. She smiled briefly before an expression of shock overcame her face. In the silence following his last sentence, Setsuna had taken her school bag, thrown it over his shoulder, and now had her balanced on his other shoulder.

"Setsuna-kun, stop," she shrieked in embarrassment as he started sprinting towards Infinity Academy. "I know I was worried about us being late, but we're not in enough of a hurry for you to carry me," again, her words went unheard. All she could do was pray that nobody stared, got the wrong impression, or that there would not be one of those breezes that were infamous for lifting girls' skirts. She and Setsuna were finally even with their embarrassing moments, and she didn't want to add another one to the list. Even though a quick peek shot at her panties would probably not be as bad as the time he accidently caught her without anything except her underwear on. However, she'd already seen her share of skin when she caught him in a towel. "Please put me down, it's embarrassing," Hotaru requested sweetly, which, fortunately, was heard and fulfilled by Setsuna. "Thanks," she said, feeling the heat leaving her cheeks. Surprisingly enough, the senshi of silence began to feel a little disappointed that he'd put her down. Sure, he was a bit out of touch with society and such, but even he should have known that it was much more romantic to carry a girl bridal style. Wait a moment… damn it, why was she thinking like that? It's not as if she had any sort of romantic feelings towards him. Those things take time for a girl like her, even if she was with him almost 18 hours a day for the last week. Suddenly, she became aware of the limited time they had to get to school. Without even thinking about it, she grabbed hold of the boy's hand and started walking at a faster pace than her normal, eventually becoming a jog, and finally, a full-scale sprint.

By the time Setsuna and Hotaru reached the school, the raven haired girl was exhausted from the run, and then aggravated that 1st period was a study session because Chall-sensei wasn't there. "Damn it," she cursed, tossing her books on her desk then sitting down. Quickly, it occurred to her that her best friend was not at school either. However, Hotaru decided to push the thought aside, considering that Feldt lived with Acustica-sensei, so if one of them wasn't at school, the other was definitely not going to show up. The black haired girl sighed, placing her head on her desk. "Already the day is starting to suck," she muttered to herself. As luck would have it, the moment Hotaru lifted her head to see what was going on in the classroom her first sight was Toshiro's curled index finger. However, it wasn't like that for long once he flicked her in the forehead.

"What's with you," Hitsugaya asked, not noticing that Hotaru was now angry with him. Her glare and a flash of her fist quickly gave him the idea, but he just grinned a little and patted her on the head. "Very cute, Hotaru-chan, now are you trying to tell me that you're angry," he asked, knowing it would irritate her. "By the way, where's the new guy?"

At first, the petite girl wanted to call her white haired friend an idiot, but she decided to look at the desk beside her before saying anything. Shockingly, he was right, Setsuna wasn't there. It was possible that he went to the bathroom, but then why didn't he leave his books in the classroom? How could she have missed that? If so, she must have really been out of touch with the world during the past few minutes.

Mt. Fuji:

As usual, Mt. Fuji was swarmed with tourist, hikers, and such. However, at a particular part of the mountain, a woman in a bright yellow sun dress that appeared to be in her mid-twenties leaned her body against a guard railing and stared over at the world below, a world that she'd almost destroyed two hundred years ago. With one hand she pushed strands of her long hair out of her face, while the other hand was used to grab a cigarette out of the pack in her purse. In most situations, the next step would be to pull out a lighter, but this woman decided it wasn't worth the energy, choosing to use her powers to ignite the role of tobacco. That idea was also scrapped when she remembered her self-promise to act more like a human when in public. Frustrated by this silly mental debate of how to light her cigarette, the woman pulled out a box of matches and used one to create the necessary flame. "I wonder if I can be forgiven for the sins I'm about to commit," she muttered to herself. She removed the sunglasses from her face and looked in her hand bag at a small disk containing a recording she'd given to media networks across the world. "How will you respond to my declaration, people of the world," the woman asked rhetorically, taking the final puffs of her cigarette before dropping it and smothering the remains. "Please tell me how long you've been there, Usagi-chan, no, Serenity-sama," she stated, not bothering to look back at the blonde woman behind her.

"Insolent fool, how dare you speak that way to the queen," shouted one of Serenity's bodyguards, curling his fist in anger. However, with a wave of her hand, the Queen of Crystal Tokyo gave the guard a sign to calm down, which he did.

"Please show respect for this woman. If it wasn't for her training, I probably would have not been a proper ruler, isn't that right, Galaxia-sensei," asked the former Moon Princess.

When her former student finished her statement, the Senshi of the Galaxy turned around and walked towards Sailor Moon until they were standing inches away from each other. "Baka, you've always had what it takes to be a leader. All I did was teach you how to use your potential," the red and gold haired woman said, grabbing hold of the top of Usagi's head and shaking it lightly. "However, I didn't call you out here to talk about old times," the small smile on Galaxia's face vanished and she looked straight into her disciple's eyes. "I called you here to discuss a serious matter, privately," she placed emphasis on the last word so that the guards would be certain to hear it.

Usagi understood her teacher's request and complied with it, but she didn't understand why such secrecy was necessary. "What is it that you wanted to say to me, sensei," asked the Lunarian princess, completely unprepared for the shock awaiting her.

"Despite my appearance, I'm getting too old for the life of a senshi, or should I say for life in general," started the soldier of the galaxy, taking note of her apprentice's sad and confused expression. "I want to die, but I still have one more task to complete before departing for the underworld," Galaxia stopped her sentence to provide some sort of comfort to the crybaby queen. "That is to unite the world so you can fulfill your destiny." With that, she handed Serenity the disk from her bag and started to walk away. "When my heart stops beating, the information on that disk will be unlocked and you will find the details of my plan. Until then, I suggest you watch the news very closely in about five minutes," were Galaxia's final words before she disappeared in a group of trees. Usagi wanted to follow, but her guards held her back after a couple of fierce tremors coming from that direction. The cause of those tremors revealed itself when a large blue and white mobile suit with a red cockpit, the likes of which Usagi nor her guards have ever seen, rose from the trees and flew away, leaving a trail of green particles in its wake.

AEU military factory and test field, Crystal Tokyo outer regions:

Today marked the unveiling of the Advanced European Union's newest mobile suit, and thus the stands for observers and investors were full of people representing different militaries and companies. Of course, two representatives from Crystal Tokyo were in the crowd, being that the machine was built on their land. "This should be fascinating," said a blue haired woman to her companion, expressing her anticipation for the test.

Sitting beside the blunette, the former princess of Jupiter stared at her friend with a bit of concern. "I understand that you're a techno-freak, Ami, but it scares me that you are getting this worked up over a mobile suit, one that will be used for military purposes," said Makoto Kino in an attempt to calm her friend down.

"Forgive me, Mako-chan," Ami said in embarrassment. "I understand that it is a tool for war, which pains me, but what I like about the Enact is that it is the first mobile suit from the AEU that is completely solar powered. When I think of the possibilities of this machine once the world is united and there is no more need for weapons, it just…" the Mercurian senshi stopped her sentence when she heard a man's voice directed towards her.

"Unfortunately, Miss, that won't happen until the next hundred years where you and I will be dead," spoke a blonde man in a black suit. Ami looked at the man strangely, while Makoto curled her fist, glaring at the man. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Graham Aker of the UNION military and a proud pilot of a UNION Flag," he said, taking a seat beside the blue haired noble, followed by a taller man with glasses and a pony tail.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aker-san," said Ami, hoping to prevent Makoto from getting upset and starting a fight, as well as maintain her courteous nature.

"So, do the AEU officials know that the UNION's ace pilot is attending this demonstration," asked Makoto in a sarcastic, yet polite tone.

"Of course not," Graham responded with a chuckle. "If they did, then I would be dragged about five miles from this place." It was quite obvious that the famous Flag pilot was ignoring Makoto's sarcasm, just like he did with everyone who talked down to him or had an attitude problem with him. "Anyway, ladies, would you mind sharing your opinions about this AEU machine with me," he asked in order to change the subject, all the while watching as the Enact finished its obstacle course and came in for a landing.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure of my stance on the development of this machine," started Makoto. "I understand the need for a completely solar powered mobile suit, but why produce now when their orbital elevator isn't even close to completion," the brunette frowned, watching the mobile suit make its landing.

"The reason they're making this mobile suit is to show the world that the AEU still has a strong military, despite falling behind on the development of their orbital elevator," explained Graham with his partner, Billy Katagari nodding his head in agreement. "Unfortunately, the Enact is just a fancy imitation of the UNION Flag, so it's not that…," the blonde haired pilot stopped his statement when he caught hold of something in the corner of his eye. "What is that," he muttered, getting everyone who heard him to turn their attention to the sky.

Descending from the sky was a blue and white mobile suit, completely alien to everybody. "What is that, I thought the AEU only had one new model," asked Billy who looked closer at the machine. It was a strange mobile suit, that was for sure.

"What the hell, that machine has no propulsion system," announced Ami out of shock. "So how is it able to fly?" Nobody answered her question because they were too preoccupied watching the new machine as it faced the Enact. A number of soldiers from the AEU came to escort the spectators to the nearest shelter, but the two Senshi and the men from the UNION did not move from their spots. Fortunately for the blue haired noble, she caught a glimpse of a green particle coming out of the machine's back as she pulled away from one of the soldiers. "That must be how it's able to move," she said to herself, examining it harder. To make the matter more interesting, or confusing, she over heard a number of AEU officials cursing that their phones and radios weren't working.

"Ami-chan, look," shouted Makoto as she pointed to the Enact which had just drawn its sonic knife from the container in its left arm, and charged the unknown mobile suit. In response to the Enact's attack, the unknown mobile suit activated the weapon it carried on its right arm and a sword unfolded. With a single, graceful stroke, the unknown mobile suit took off the Enact's arm. With its next move, it sliced off the Enact's other arm and both of its legs. "What mobility," said the brunette noble, unable to comprehend what just happened. The mobile suit's movements were so smooth and fast that it seemed impossible with the world's modern technology. "Ami, are you getting anything on that machine," Makoto asked, assuming that her blue haired friend was already scanning the new machine with her small computer. Too bad she was, because the strange mobile suit took notice of it and reached for her. Without thinking, Makoto tackled Ami, barely missing the machine's grip. "Let's go," the brunette shouted, not willing to give the mobile suit another chance. Fortunately, it didn't reach for the Mercurian princess again because of an attack by a squadron of five AEU-05 Hellions, but that didn't stop Makoto from getting as far from the test site as possible. "Damn, that was close," the princess of Jupiter said in between gasps of air. "I hope you got something from that…"

"A lot," replied Ami with a smile. "For one thing, I got a number of pictures of that mobile suit, plus I found out its name," she told Makoto, who gave her the thumbs-up as a sign of congratulations and permission to proceed with her statement. "Its name is Gundam."

"Gundam," repeated Makoto, expressing her confusion, "what does that mean?" Receiving a shrug from her blue haired friend, the Senshi of thunder decided to give up on the question, and start planning for their next move. Apparently, Ami had found some information that the pilot of the strange mobile suit did not want her to know. Since that was the case, it would come after them again, that much was for sure. Fortunately, one of the AEU's Hellion pilots noticed them and ordered his three subordinates to land. The pilot introduced his team and stated that they were assigned to escort the two nobles back to the Crystal Palace. Immediately, a limousine pulled along side the two senshi, and Makoto took the initiative to push Ami into the vehicle. "Go now, take the back route," she shouted to the driver prior to closing the door. Even though it was a shock to everyone who watched the spectacle, the car drove off without the thunder senshi.

"Milady, what are you waiting for, why didn't you go with the vehicle," asked the squadron captain, obviously upset with Makoto's decision. Fortunately for the soldier, he did not have to wait long for an answer. Makoto pointed up towards a UNION carrier plane painted in the colors of Crystal Tokyo. From that plane, a custom painted Flag was released and glided down to the ground.

"Alright then," said Makoto, now in the cockpit of her machine, "gentlemen, shall we proceed to escort that limousine?" The six mobile suits took off and quickly caught up with Ami's vehicle. Sadly enough, they were only able to stay with her for a few seconds before the lead Hellion had its head shot off. "What the fuck," shouted the Jovian princess, barely dodging another machine that was shot in the flight pack. She landed and transformed the Flag into its mobile suit mode, turning to face the assailant with her plasma blade in hand. "Damn it, don't tell me this thing is a Gundam too," Sailor Jupiter muttered as she stared intensely at the white and green mobile suit in front of her.

The pilot of the Gundam took his eye off the scope of his sniper rifle control and looked strangely at the image displayed on the screen. "Wait a moment, what is a Flag doing with a group of Hellions," the sniper asked his mechanical partner, Haro.

"No clue! No clue," answered the round orange robot. "It's in the way! It's in the way," added Haro.

"Then I guess I have no choice," the pilot sighed, removing his brown bangs from in front of his eyes. "I'll just have to take it down. Let's get this party rollin', Haro! Gundam Dynames, Lockon Stratos, sniping targets," he said, taking aim with his sniper rifle control and shooting down the Hellion behind Makoto's Flag. The green Gundam then proceeded to remove the pistol resting on its left calf and aimed it directly above. In less than a second, a pink beam penetrated the fourth Hellion's cockpit, adding another victim to the Gundam's kill list.

"You bastard, how dare you do this in my country," growled Makoto as she charged the Gundam. However, she barely got her mobile suit to move a few feet before it was shot through the head and legs. This was completely unacceptable to Mako. How could she have been defeated that easily? Was the cause of her defeat due to her lack of skills? No, the fact was that the Gundam was a machine far more advanced than any mobile suit ever produced, and now there were two of them in Crystal Tokyo! "At least Ami got away, so that's one victory for us," she said with a smirk, until she looked at her left monitor. The image was blurry, but the content was clear as day to Makoto. In her battle, she had forgotten all about the blue Gundam that had tried to grab them, and like a plague, it was back in front of her and the limousine.

Again, the blue Gundam drew its sword and struck its target. Much to Makoto's relief, the car was sliced in two, but the people inside were unharmed. Ami, on the other hand, was scared to death, after just having a giant sword come within feet of her body. She was paralyzed with fear, and so, could not do anything to stop the Gundam from wrapping its mechanical hand around her. It drew the senshi of ice towards its cockpit where the pilot appeared waiting. "A few moments ago, you took a couple of scans of my Gundam using a small computer," said the Gundam pilot, who, to Ami's surprise, sounded like a young man. "Please, hand it over and we will take you back to Crystal Palace. If not, things could get ugly," the masked teenager finished, holding out his hand.

"But why are you using such advanced technology for violence? With this, do you comprehend how much good this would do for the world," she asked the pilot.

"The world is too distorted for this," he snapped at the blue haired senshi, reaching out and snatching the computer from her hands. Ami watched in horror as the gift Luna gave her so many years ago was crushed in a matter of moments. The pilot of the blue Gundam set her down, closed the cockpit, and flew off, leaving the two senshi with the green Gundam. "I can't let this twisted world get hold of the Solar Furnace," said Setsuna, finally able to take his helmet off, "not until I've cleansed it with Gundam Exia."

Infinity Academy:

After two class periods of watching the news of the attack on the AEU military base, Hotaru was starting worry about Setsuna. Was it possible he was the pilot of that mysterious mobile suit? After all, the attack only happened about five minutes after he left. The black haired girl shook the disturbing thought out of her head and turned her attention to the world outside the classroom. "No, I don't think Setsuna-kun is that kind of person," she told herself.

Crystal Palace, 2 hours later:

"Welcome back, Lady Mercury. I am relieved that you are unharmed" said one of Ami's closest servants. "To be honest, I never thought something like this would happen," he said, moving his purple bangs from his face. "Is there something wrong, Ma'am?"

The blue hair senshi stopped and stared at her servant. "It's nothing serious, Regene, just that I lost the information I found about that new mobile suit," she told him, following it up with a sigh. "Well, I may not have solid evidence, but at least I memorized it so I can reproduce it in the future. But for now, I will be in my chamber for a rest."

Regene Regetta bowed to his mistress with a sincere smile on his face until she closed her door. "Oh Lady Mercury, please try as much as you'd like to reproduce your little discoveries about the Gundams. After all, I will always be there to delete them, and maybe even you," Regene muttered, letting his normally red eyes change to a bright yellow color.

* * *

Galaxia Report #1: Creation of the "Plan"

In the following months after Sailor Moon freed me from the control of Chaos, I have returned all the Star Seeds and Sailor Crystals to their original planets. However, I feel that just returning them is not enough to repent for my sins. In search of some way to put my abilities to good use, I returned to Earth and began researching various subjects, particularly in the fields of science and sociology. Sadly, the results of research led to the conclusion that Earth's supply of natural resources were fading fast and soon, the planet would run out of fossil fuels. I knew that if there was anything I could do for this planet that I have learned to love so much, it was to prevent its destruction from its own inhabitants.

Soon after I accepted this challenge, I came across an amazing artifact that explains in detail the revelations of Crystal Tokyo, written by Usagi-chan's mother, Queen Serenity. Unfortunately, the coming of this incredible kingdom was compromised by Earth's current affairs. The world could not afford to wait until the Thirtieth Century for a proper leader. Therefore, I placed the responsibility of setting the foundation for this kingdom upon myself.

With a renewed vigor, I devoted all of my time to researching a way for the entire world to function off of another power source other than fossil fuels. That is when I was introduced to one of the world's most brilliant researchers on the subjects of physics and engineering, Aeolia Schenberg. I found his publications on the concept of orbital elevators amazing, and thus sought him out.


	3. A Demon From the Past

Here's chapter 3, finally. I'd like to thank Moi Fah, Harpygirl91, Cirex, BoB, and Animefan29 for their reviews. For the last three people mentioned, as for your questions, read closely and be patient. You're rushing to conclusions.

Character Profiles:

1. Ichigo Kurosaki: 19 year old pilot of GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F. He is similar to Allelujah Haptism in the aspect that he is also a failed super soldier from the HRL and that he has a viscious alter-ego. However, he differs in that he is trying to prove to himself and the world that he is not a failure. He has sort of a serious personality and does not enjoy fighting which puts him at odds with fellow Fereshete pilot, Fon Spaak.

2. Fon Spaak: 18 year old pilot of GNY-004 Gundam Plutone. Fon is a convicted felon and former anti-UNION terrorist. However, his skills and intellegence gained the attention of Chall Acustica and Veda. When he is not in the cockpit of Plutone, he is bound by handcuffs and a bomb strapped around his neck in case he rebels. Fon is classified as insane for his reckless actions, rutheless fighting style, and psychotic laughter that tends to disturb his fellow gundam meisters. He also openly does not suppor the ideals of Aeolia Schenburg, but admits the idea of changing the world with gundams interests him.

3. Ali Al Sachez: A 35 year old mercenary whose love for war makes him a frightening man. He has instructed both Setsuna F. Seiei and Fon Spaak in the ways of guerrilla warfare and terrorism. Ali also serves in the French Foreign Legion under the name Gary Biaggi.

4. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques: A former AEU ace turned terrorist. Grimmjow served in an elite squad of Hellion pilots and used an Agrissa mobile armor. However, he was defeated by Ali Al Saachez in both mobile suit and hand-to-hand combat. He is forced to wear a metal plate on the left side of his face where Ali carved out the muscles around his cheek.

Well, here's chapter 3. Please review:

* * *

Chapter 3:

A Demon from the Past

Crystal Tokyo, outside the royal palace:

"My, my, my, this place sure is pretty," said a red haired man to himself as he looked at the Crystal Palace through a pair of binoculars. "It takes a pretty building to make a pretty explosion, but that will have to wait," he tossed the binoculars into his car and looked back at the palace. "Peoples' sense of luxury has really gotten out of hand in the past few years." The man was in his mid-thirties and of Middle-Eastern decent. His distinguishing features were his long, untamed hair and a blue tattoo that covered his left shoulder.

"Taicho, phone call from the boss," announced one of the man's subordinates, throwing him the phone.

"What is it, sir," the red-haired man asked. "Yeah, we got the details of the job, but I gotta tell ya, this doesn't sound too fun," he complained, pulling a picture out of his right pocket. "I guess I'm just curious about why you needed a highly trained group of mercenaries like mine to assassinate a little girl." A few seconds passed and the man's evil grin turned to an aggravated frown. "The pay better be good, because silent assassinations aren't our forte, but we'll get the damn job done. This is Ali Al Saachez, signing out," he said, hanging up on his employer. "Oh well, one more family to mourn the loss of their child… I love it," he said with a wicked grin. For this man, death was his best friend, always bringing him excitement and joy. However, plain assassinations were not his forte. He'd rather be fighting one of those Gundams or whatever the hell they were called that showed up yesterday. Then again, he was getting paid a substantial amount of money for taking out this girl, so why should he complain?

"So taicho, what's the job," asked one of the mercenaries, sharpening a rather long knife.

"More importantly, how many do we get to fight," asked another.

Ali Al Saachez turned towards his men, chuckling at their gung-ho attitudes. "Sorry gentlemen, but there's only one target, so it ain't gonna be much fun." The red-haired mercenary watched the excited looks on his men's faces quickly disappear. "To make matters, worse, the target is just a little girl," he added, further ruining the moment.

"Then why the fuck did ya take the job, taicho," asked one of the mercenaries.

"The money is too much to pass up," answered Ali with his psychotic smile returning to his face. "Let's not forget that the boss gave us suck lovely presents," his eyes shifted to an abandoned warehouse that he and his men were using as a temporary base. However, what the man was referring to was the object inside of the warehouse, a customized AEU-09Y812 Enact with a bladed rifle and leg missiles, just given to him yesterday. Along with the new Enact were several custom painted AEU-05 Hellions equipped with leg missile pods and two linear guns usually found on the AEU-05G Hellion Ground type. Maybe we'll get lucky and have some resistance."

Africa (modern day Congo), AEU Orbital Elevator:

"Listen up all you pathetic fuckin' worms," came an announcement from a customized red and black AEU-MA0707 Agrissa mobile armor with an AEU-05 Hellion docked on top. "This elevator now belongs to the armed militia Pantera," shouted the pilot of the Agrissa, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques as he opened fire on a cluster of small buildings with his Hellion's two linear rifles. As the terrorist expected, there was some opposition from the AEU soldiers stationed at the Elevator, but a good number of their mobile suits were useless thanks to Grimmjow's men. "Nice try, fucking losers," he said, shooting down two opposing Hellions, "but if you try that again, I'll fuckin' blow this damn elevator to fucking Kingdom Come!"

Unfortunately for the terrorist, he never got another shot from either of his mobile suit's rifles. In an instant, a strangely designed red mobile suit fell upon Grimmjow. Using a blade attached to its right arm, the red machine sliced one of the Hellion's linear rifles in two. The mysterious red machine landed, turned and launched itself into the air, slicing the other rifle down the middle. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, Gundam Astraea has eliminated the main target," said an orange haired man in his early twenties. With his brief report finished, Ichigo had his Gundam fold its GN Proto-sword and switch to its GN rifle. With a calm and clear mind, he aimed the gun at the cockpit of Grimmjow's Hellion. However, the rifle was kicked from Astraea's hand by Ichigo's supposed partner, Fon Spaak in Gundam Plutone. "Fon, what the hell are you doing," asked the startled and angry Gundam pilot.

"Fucking moron," responded Plutone's crazed pilot. "This bastard is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, former AEU ace. In other words, this bitch is my prey," For shouted with his usual psychotic expression. Despite his appearance, Fon was a very sharp man and easily noticed that Grimmjow was still a threat. "Besides, you ain't gotta clue about how to take out an Agrissa, do ya Kurosaki," Plutone pulled out its beam saber from its right knee and thrust the energy beam into the Agrissa's plasma generator. Fon proceeded to slice off the Agrissa's legs, but he stopped at the last two legs, letting the mobile armor fall to the ground.

"Damn you bastards, I'll get you, I fucking swear it," shouted Grimmjow as he released his Hellion from the main body of the Agrissa. The European mobile suit transformed into its fighter mode and flew off into the sky.

Again, Ichigo tried to go after Grimmjow, and again, Plutone got in his way. "Fon, you're forgetting our mission," the orange-haired pilot scolded, but his words had no impact on the former criminal. "We're Celestial Being, our mission is to stop conflict and terrorism, not let terrorists go free."

"Shut the fuck up, Orange-boy. You're ruining my fun with all ya bitchin'," replied Fon, placing his arms behind his head and propping his feet on top of his round mechanical supervisor, Hanayo.

"Whatever, I'll leave it to Acustica-taicho to determine your punishment," Ichigo figured it was no use reasoning with somebody like Fon Spaak. "Let's head back," Gundam Astraea placed its GN rifle in the holster on its right arm and took off with Plutone following.

HRL Space, Pillar of Heaven global elevator:

"Terrorists?! Fools! How could you have not noticed them before," roared the commander of the security forces as he glared at three customized AEU-05 AEU Hellions maneuvering around the ring of the elevator from a monitor. "Alert our forces! Get all of our mobile suits out there on the double! Damn it, this had to happen on the tenth anniversary celebration," he cursed, slamming his fist on the computer panel in front of him.

"Sir, our mobile suits won't have enough time to launch," announced one of the operators.

"Don't give me that shit, soldier! Get all our Tierens out there on the double," the commander snapped.

"Enemy mobile suit preparing to open fire," shouted another operator.

"Fire all weapons! Take out those Hellions before they can take a single shot!"

"Too late sir, there's a missile heading right for us!" All of the soldiers braced themselves, hoping their death would be quick and painless. Fortunately, the missile was taken out before it could reach them. Following the explosion of the missile, a strange, orange and white fighter burst through the smoke and destroyed two of the terrorist Hellions with a couple of shots from a beam rifle.

"Damn, sometimes I wish Sumeragi-san's predictions weren't so on target," complained the pilot of the strange fighter, Allelujah Haptism. "Then again, I can't allow terrorists to keep attacking civilians," he reasoned. "So I guess I have to take you out, even if I become a murderer… Gundam Kyrios, Allelujah Haptism, taking out the target." The transformable Gundam sped towards two more Hellions and made short work of them. However, one Hellion made its way past Allelujah and was moving in towards the part of the elevator that held a number of influential politians, businessmen, and military officers. "Shit, one got past me. Tieria, it's heading your way," announced the black haired pilot.

The surviving terrorist mobile suit opened fire with its linear rifle, but the blast hit and bounced off a large white mobile suit with a black chest and two large cannons mounted on its shoulders. "Virtue, eliminating target," announced a purple haired boy as he prepared his machine for a counterattack. The GN-005 Gundam Virtue leveled its main weapon, the GN bazooka, with its chest. Once that was done, Tieria pulled the trigger and the lone Hellion was engulfed in a beam of GN particles. "Mission complete, returning to Ptolemaios." Gundam Virtue proceeded to leave the used-to-be battlefield, followed by Gundam Kyrios.

Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo:

Tonight, there was a very important meeting between the rulers of Crystal Tokyo and representatives from the UNION, AEU, and HRL concerning the appearance of the Gundams and how their interventions would affect the E-Carbon manufacturing business. That metal was the primary reason for Crystal Tokyo gaining its independence from the UNION and the military presence of all three world powers.

As one would expect, each representative had collection of elite bodyguards, even mobile suits, but no one expected the HRL to go to an extreme level as they did. The guards for their representative were Colonel Sergei Smirnov, aka the Wild Bear of Russia, and 2nd Lieutenant Soma Peries, Super Soldier #1. They even sent along the new model mobile suit that was assigned to Peries, the MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi. To add another surprise, nobody expected the first "successful super soldier" to be so… short. She was eighteen, but looked as if she was fourteen or fifteen. "Taisa (equivalent of colonel), what are we supposed to do now," asked Soma, obviously bored and a bit confused. "The orders I was given was to fight the Gundams, there was nothing about escorting a diplomat," at that point, she was cut off by Sergei raising his hand in front of her.

"The purpose of this meeting is to determine how our nation is going to deal with the Gundams, Peries-shoi," answered Sergei. "The first part of our mission is complete, so we have been given some time off until 1800. I suggest you take this time to go explore the city," said the Wild Bear, still keeping eye-contact with his subordinate.

"Hai, Smirnov-taisa," responded Soma with a sharp salute. She intended on following his suggestion, but she didn't understand why he would say such a thing to her. It's not as if she had any interest or curiosity about the life of a civilian. Wouldn't working on her Taozi be a more constructive use of her free time? Plus, the only clothes she had besides her military uniform and the under-suit she wore since her days in the Super Soldier Institute was a yellow sundress that she had no clue where it came from. Well, whatever happens happens, right?

Juuban District, Crystal Tokyo:

"Seriously, Setsuna-kun, where did you go yesterday," Hotaru asked her companion as they exited the grocery store. She was rather angry with the boy for missing school the day before, and she wanted an answer.

"None of your business," he responded blandly. Damn it, he was always like this and it was getting on Hotaru's nerves. Why did he have to be so fricking secretive? It's not as if the entire world was out to get him, at least not that she knew of. Then again, the boy was a child guerrilla just a few years ago, so who knows? But that did not excuse his rudeness. So, for his punishment, Hotaru placed the burden of her rather heavy grocery bag on Setsuna's free hand. She did not get the desired response she anticipated. Instead of complaining like Haruka when Michiru did that to her, Setsuna remained quiet. All he did was look at the bag for a good five seconds, look strangely at Hotaru, then looked forward and continued walking home. What the hell?

"Setsuna-kun wait up," said Hotaru, moving fast to catch up with the Kurdish boy.

"Why did you start running? I was planning on stopping and waiting for you while you rested. After all, that's why you gave me your bag because it was too heavy right," Setsuna asked bluntly. Hotaru looked at him strangely, but then smiled and grabbed onto his arm. Okay, yes, she did notice that he was completely oblivious to the real reason she dumped her load of groceries on him, and the mental note that he was a social idiot came into her mind as well. But, damn it, how could she not forget her anger, or at least put it on the back burner, after looking at his confused but oh so cute face. He was like a puppy that didn't know how to fetch a stick after it was thrown. Even now, she was imagining him with two floppy ears and a wagging tail. "What," he asked, breaking her out of her mental state.

If anything, that little mental image was enough to cheer Hotaru up. "Nothing, Setsuna-kun," she chimed, skipping away. She stopped when she realized he wasn't following. Instead, he was just standing there trying fruitlessly to understand her change of heart. Women are fickle creatures aren't they? "Come here, come here boy," she called out, slightly bending and clapping her hands as if she were waiting for a dog. Setsuna felt his eyebrow twitch. "What's wrong, Setsuna-kun," Hotaru asked, even though she knew he was more than likely upset that she was making fun of him.

"Let's go," he grumbled, grabbing Hotaru by the arm as he passed by her. Before the senshi of Saturn knew it, she was being dragged towards the train station by her new housemate. Yeah, he wasn't one to take kindly to teasing and now she knew.

"Gomenasai Setsuna-kun," she whispered in his ear, following with a friendly peck on the cheek. Her eyes widened when she saw him jump away and subsequently run into a parking meter. Hotaru knew she shouldn't laugh, but the scene before her was too funny to stay quiet. In the end, she was able to turn her laughter into a soft giggle, but even that irritated Setsuna. He didn't like being teased and the back of his head was hurting, so the Kurdish boy was not very happy at the moment. Hotaru offered her hand to help him get to his feet, but he proved that he didn't need anybody's assistance to get back on his feet. "Setsuna-kun," she asked, watching the boy brush himself off and collecting the scattered groceries.

"Let's go," Setsuna said and grabbed Hotaru by the hand. While this made the senshi of silence blush, the gundam pilot didn't think anything of it. There was another example of his social ignorance, but she decided not to count it against him. He was a social idiot, but a very cute social idiot. Not to mention that he was an attractive man, and hopefully, people who saw them would get the wrong idea. Wait, what the hell was she thinking? And where the hell did that "hopefully" come from? Hotaru didn't have a crush on him, at least not one that she knew of. "What's wrong," Setsuna asked, snapping her out of the debate in her head. "Am I squeezing your hand too tight? Do you want me to let go," it was discrete, but the senshi of Saturn was able to notice a small bit of concern in the Kurdish boy's eyes.

"No, I'm fine, Setsuna-kun," Hotaru answered and closed the distance between them. For the next few blocks, the two teenagers walked hand in hand until Hotaru bumped into somebody. "Gomenasai," she said and quickly turned around to bow to the man. Judging by the man's response, Hotaru thought he sounded like a nice man, but Setsuna apparently did not share her opinion. He dropped the groceries and froze in place from fear and shock. "Setsuna-kun, what's wrong," she asked, but he didn't respond. Something was definitely wrong, especially if it caused somebody as calm as him to shake in fear.

'What is HE doing here,' Setsuna thought, not wanting to turn back and face this man from his past. 'No, now is not the time to worry about that. I've got to get Hotaru away from him immediately or she'll die for sure,' the Gundam Meister regained control of his body, tightened his grip on Hotaru's hand, and broke into a straight sprint with the girl dragging behind him.

"Heh, run while ya can, kiddies," muttered Ali Al Saachez as he pulled out a pistol from his jacket and took aim at the teenagers. At the sight of the gun, the people in the area began to panic, and one man bravely tried to take the gun from Ali, but that person lost his life to Ali's other pistol. Once he dealt with that little interference, the mercenary took aim at the back of Hotaru's head and pulled the trigger. Setsuna heard the gunshot, calculated its trajectory, and took the appropriate action by pulling the girl in front of him.

"What the heck Setsu…" Hotaru choked on her words once she saw the bullet intended for her burst through the head of an innocent woman. Her body went limp once the woman's warm blood spilled on her face and dripped into her gaping mouth. "Wh…wwwwwwhhy is this happppenning," she managed to ask while her eyes followed the woman's body all the way to the ground. The fact that she was still in danger was completely wiped from her mind. Fortunately for her, Setsuna was used to death and combat so he was able to stay focused in trying moments such as this. He jerked her to her feet then scooped her in his arms before he started running again.

"Dammit, what is he doing here," Setsuna asked himself again, but this time it was verbal so Hotaru heard it loud and clear. How did he know that man? Where was this attacker from? Why was he attacking her? All sorts of questions were rushing through her head, but now was not the time to ask him. She could tell by the stern look on his face and his tight grip that there was only one thing Setsuna was focused on and that was her safety. No sooner had she finished her thought that her protector made a sharp turn into an ally and hid her behind a dumpster. "Stay here until I say so," he dug in his back pocket and took out a pistol that he handed to Hotaru. "I'm going to see if I can fight him off, but there's a high chance that I'll die. If that's the case, I want you to shoot him while staying behind this dumpster. You'll only have time to fire one shot, two if you injure him, so make sure you kill him on the first shot or he'll kill you for sure," Setsuna warned her as he pulled out a long knife that he kept concealed under his pant's leg.

"Hey kiddies, I know you're back there, so let's make this easy on all of this and come out so I can kill you," announced Ali with a snicker. He aimed his gun right in front of the dumpster and placed his finger over the trigger.

"The only one dying today is you," shouted Setsuna as he rushed Ali and tackled him. With all of his might, Setsuna tried to shove his knife into the mercenary's head, but Ali held him back and eventually pushed him off. "Ali Al Saachez, you bastard, what are you doing in Crystal Tokyo," the boy scrambled back to his feet and lunged at the assassin. However, Ali moved out of the way, grabbed Setsuna by the back of his head, and slammed him into the ground. Again, the boy scrambled to his feet, wheeled around, and made another stab at Ali, just to miss and get kicked in the back. "Bastard," he cursed, trying to get back up.

However, Ali Al Saachez was no fool and was not about to allow his enemy to get back on his feet. The mercenary kicked Setsuna in the face in order to role him over then firmly placed his heel on the boy's chest. "Why do you look so familiar to me, ya lil' punk," asked Ali as he pressed down harder on Setsuna's chest. Then Ali remembered his enemy's fighting style and everything became clear to him. "No way, you're one of those brats from Krugis aren'cha," a devilish grin came across his lips and he took his foot off Setsuna only to kick him when he rolled to the side. "Fucking pathetic that you've survived all this time and you still lack fighting skills," Ali kicked him again, but this one was much harder and made Setsuna cough up blood. But that wasn't the end of Ali's onslaught. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it right at the boy's head. "Stupid punk. You would've lived if you'd just stayed out of my way," said the mercenary as he pulled the trigger. His bullet scraped Setsuna's ear thanks to another gunshot that grazed Ali's hand. "Are all the kids of this generation fucking stupid," he shouted, recovered his grip on his gun, aimed it at Hotaru, and shot the gun out of her hand. "If ya had any experience with a gun, then ya would've known to aim for my head. Big mistake, little girl," a sinister smirke crossed his face as he approached the black-haired girl. The fact that she was paralyzed in fear made his job all the more enjoyable and easier. With one hand, Ali Al Saachez picked up the girl by the neck and pulled out a knife with his other hand. "Time to die, missy," he licked the knife and was about to place it against her throat.

This enraged Setsuna to the point that he lost the ability to fight rationally. He just scrambled to his feet and tackled the monster from his past with his own knife aimed at Ali's head. However, Saachez swung the boy off of him and into a wall. "Damn you," shouted Setsuna before getting kicked in the stomach.

"Leave him alone," Hotaru managed to shout, breaking Setsuna out of his mindless rage. Using all of her willpower, she managed to place herself between the beaten Kurdish boy and Ali Al Saachez. "Why are you attacking us? What did you do to Setsuna-kun," she was scared, but furious at the same time. This man had harmed in friend, physically and mentally, and that was something she found unforgivable.

"What the fuck are you babbling about, little girl? If it weren't for me, then you're little boyfriend wouldn't had learned how to fight. If it weren't for me brainwashing the kid into killing his parents and becoming a guerrila soldier, both of you would be dead five minutes ago," Ali's grin widened as he observed the horrified look on Hotaru's face and the hatred in Setsuna's eyes. "Well, it's been fun, but I got a paycheck to earn. Goodnight, kiddies," Ali Al Saachez aimed his gun at Hotaru and was about to deliver the finishing blow until a new foot interfered and slammed into his face. "Who the fuck," he managed to shout before he was kicked again.

The person who'd entered into the fight was Soma Peries, and she was pissed. "Scum," she hissed, clenching her fists, "it's because of scum like you that I was forced to become a super soldier… it's because of you that Celestial Being was created and the world was thrown into a state of panic… it's because of you that there are innocent people dying for goddamn nothing!" Her super soldier reflexes kicked into action and Soma kneed Ali in the face. Then she balanced herself on the top of his head and smashed his head between her thighs. The white-haired girl planned on delivering the finishing blow, but that plan was scratched when a bullet from an Anf's 30mm machine gun passed right in front of her. "Damn," she cursed and ran over to Setsuna and Hotaru. "Do you think you can get away from here," Soma asked, but really didn't care for an answer. "Then hurry while I give you cover," she instructed and pulled out a gun hidden on her thigh. She used the gun to shoot out a basement window and pushed the two teenagers in. "HQ, this is Soma Peries-shoi. I am currently engaging mercenaries armed with mobile suits. Please dispatch a squad along with my Tieren Taozi, over and out," she finished and placed a tiny microphone back on her ear. She looked at Hotaru who was shaken, to say the least, and then at Setsuna, who was heading for the door. "Hey you, what do you think you're going to be able to do in your condition," she asked and grabbed the boy by the shoulder.

"Just take Hotaru to a safe place and let me deal with Ali Al Saachez," Setsuna managed to say between pants. "I have to fight him again, to find out where is his god." His reasoning did little more than anger Soma who grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against a wall.

"Don't give me that bullshit, boy," she growled. "You're in no condition to fight. And what about this girl, you're supposed to protect her right? Are you protecting her by leaving her in the basement of a building that's being attacked by mobile suits," her grip tightened and she lifted him higher off the ground. "Besides, how are you going to fight them when they have mobile suits?" Soma finally let go of the boy when the sound of more mobile suits reached her ears. "Just get as far away from this place as you can," instructed the super soldier as she made her way to the building's exit and her Tieran Taozi. "Now to deal with these pests before more civilians become casualties," she said to herself as her custom mobile suit activated. Her enemies consisted of two customized Anfs, five customized Helions, and a blue custom Enact. They were more than likely ace pilots by the way they took out the three Tierens that were supposed to be her back up. Troublesome, but not that bad, after all, these mercenaries weren't super soldiers. With the 200mm x 25 smoothbore bladed rifle on her right arm and a carbon knife in her left hand, Soma charged the mercenaries.

Back in the building, Hotaru was busy trying to dissuade Setsuna from whatever he had planned. "Setsuna-kun, stop, please! You've done enough for me," she grabbed hold of his left arm and tried to pull him back, but to no avail. "Why don't you ever listen to me," she cried which made Setsuna stop in his tracks.

"Tatakau (fight), it's all I can do," he said solemnly. "At least I can do it to protect you," were his last words before he opened the door and stepped out.

"Setsuna-kun, wait," Hotaru ran in front of the boy and grabbed him by the hands. "I…I..I just want to…," without thinking about it, she forced herself onto the Kurd and pressed her lips against his. "I'm sorry, I don't know why… I… I just… come back alive."

"Understood," Setsuna responded and ran till he was out of Hotaru's range of vision. It was only a few blocks down that he hid his mobile suit in an abandoned building. "Gundam Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, intervening in conflict," the Gundam burst out of the building and activated its GN Sword/rifle. In its first attack, Exia sliced the remaining Anf in two and turned its attention to the Enact. "Ali Al Saachez," Setsuna growled and slashed at the mercenary's machine. However, Ali blocked with his blade rifle and countered by punching the Gundam in the face. Exia stumbled back and Ali took advantage of the precious seconds he gained by firing his leg-mounted missiles at Exia. Ironically, his attack worked against him by creating a smokescreen for Setsuna to pull out one of the GN beam sabers stored on the back of the Gundam's shoulder and slice off the Enact's left arm. Exia followed through by cutting off Saachez's right leg.

"God damn little punk," shouted Ali (no, he has not figured out that Setsuna is the pilot of Exia, yet) as he rammed his Enact into Exia, knocking the Gundam to the ground. He aimed his bladed rifle at Exia and unloaded several shots, but they did little damage. At that time, Ali Al Saachez saw the last of his subordinates fall victim to Soma's Taozi and he knew the odds had been turned against him. "Fuck," he cursed and retreated, dodging shots from the Taozi's smoothbore rifle and Exia's GN rifle all the while.

Once the enemy Enact was gone, Soma turned her rifle at Exia. "Freeze Gundam, get out of your cockpit and surrendur peacefully or die," she demanded coldly. "Even if you are as powerful as the reports state, I doubt your armor can withstand a shot from my 200mm rifle at point blank," Soma was right and she knew the Gundam pilot knew it too. However, she did not take into account how manuverable Exia was so she was unable to stop it from grabbing her rifle by the barrel and breaking it. To follow up, the Gundam slashed at Soma with its GN Sword, but she was able to block it barely with the carbon knife. "Shit," she cursed as warning sirens blared and a diagram of the Taozi appeared on the monitor, showing that the left arm was no longer functioning. Exia moved in for the final blow, but fate intervened on Soma's behalf for a second time. A burst of black energy hit the Gundam dead on and pushed it to the ground

Both mobile suits locked their cameras on Sailor Saturn who was standing on one of the destroyed Helions. "Gundam, I am grateful to you for fighting off those terrorists, but I cannot forgive the lives you have taken and the fear you have forced into the hearts of the people." Sailor Saturn raised her signature weapon, the Silent Glaive, and pointed it at Exia, unaware that Setsuna was the pilot. "Today, you die," she said as she dropped the glaive (to all of you who are not aware of Hotaru's power, this does not mean she let go of her weapon).

* * *

Galaxia Report #2: Altering the Plan

Once I met with Aeolia Schenburg, I realized that he did not believe anything about Crystal Tokyo. I understood, because I was still dealing with doubts that such a wonderful world could be created. Nevertheless, that did not alter my goal of making this kingdom come to be and I soon became his assistant. As I worked with Dr. Schenburg on the creation of "Celestial Being," I created a back up system that would serve my goals, and ultimately his goal of ridding the world of war. As the two of us worked on the construction of the orbital elevators, we also developed the plan to erradicate war and covered every conceavible possiblity. Now, the only issue for my plan is how to make sure the Sailor senshi of this solar system are able to rule this new world.

Chapter 4: Exia vs. Saturn


End file.
